


Christmas Curiosity

by obiwanken5



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanken5/pseuds/obiwanken5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidlets Obi-Wan and Siri make a strange discovery in the Jedi Temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written earlier this year for Ana. It was _supposed_ to be a Christmas'07 fic that just never got done in time. Mainly because we couldn't decided what to write. Ana has allowed to me to share with everyone :)

"What is it?" Siri asked, her curiosity overpowering the pain radiating from the crick in her neck as she stared up at the sprig of leaves and berries. She and Obi-Wan had been standing in one of the doorways into the Room of a Thousand Fountains for several minutes now, the silence only unbroken by the song of water from the myriad of fountains and waterways in the room beyond.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied, his attention also captivated by the odd piece of flora. "But I saw one at the Senate building when Master Qui-Gon and I were there last week. It caused quite a stir."

"Oh?" Her curiosity also overpowered the urge to lower her gaze and peer at Obi-Wan. She suspected that someone somewhere was recording the incident, since it wasn't likely to repeat itself anytime soon.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen so many female Senators so...so _giggly_."

"Huh."

The two children continued to stare up at the lintel of the doorway they were currently barring access to by their combined mass.

"Obi-Wan?" the young girl asked, after a long silence.

"Yes, Siri?"

"Why were the female Senators giggly?"

"Because one of their male aides would ambush them whenever they'd halt under the thing," he pointed up at the object, regardless of the fact that Siri wouldn't see it, and was already staring at it, "and kiss them."

Both children blinked as Obi-Wan's words hung in the air between them, and as one, they each finally looked at the other, jaws hanging open in sudden realization.

 _"Ew!"_ they both exclaimed, pushing each other away and jumping backwards, leaving each on opposite sides of the threshold. Siri shuddered visibly and wiggled her shoulders.

"Gross," she said, making a face.

"Disgusting," he said, gagging.

They shared a look of mutual dislike, turned on their heels and stalked away, leaving the odd sprig of leaves and berries for the next unsuspecting couple.


End file.
